


will you smile for me?

by cute_lil_fluff



Series: svt requests: december '19 - march '20 (part one) [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wen Jun Hui | Jun-centric, and me using this request as an excuse to write jun fluff because he's my favourite, basically just hyung line being soft for junnie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cute_lil_fluff/pseuds/cute_lil_fluff
Summary: Being one of the oldest, he doesn't often get to feel like this, like a proper little brother. Although he knows that the others will always protect him and look after him when he needs it, he spends a lot more of his time coddling the younger boys than being coddled himself. Sometimes it's nice to just be babied a little.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo & Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino/Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Lee Jihoon | Woozi & Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Wen Jun Hui | Jun & Yoon Jeonghan
Series: svt requests: december '19 - march '20 (part one) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577896
Comments: 9
Kudos: 263





	will you smile for me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JessicaIcePrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaIcePrincess/gifts).



Junhui knows that he should be paying attention. All thirteen of them are crowded into the living room of their dorm, squeezed onto the sofas and the armchair, everyone turned to face Seungcheol. Everyone but Junhui, that is.

It's not like he's trying to be disrespectful, he really isn't. He just keeps getting distracted.

He's wedged in between Hansol and Minghao, and they're _distracting_.

Hansol's knee is jerking up and down, as per usual, and Junhui then can't help but tap his fingers against his own chest at the exact same pace. He frowns when he falls off the beat and starts all over again, like a competition with himself to beat his previous time. It's like a game and once his mind is hooked on it, he feels like he can't stop until he wins.

"Jun-ah," Seungcheol calls, and that snaps him out of it. Junhui sinks in his seat, hands going still. Seungcheol's eyes are stern when he peeks up at them and he hates making anyone angry, especially their leader. Seungcheol watches him for a moment before he gives in, beginning to speak again.

It's just- they're talking about the line distributions, and Jun _hates_ talking about line distributions. It makes him feel so awkward and awful about himself. It's like everyone has this silent expectation of him to speak up and ask for more chances to show off his voice, but he doesn't _want_ more lines.

More lines means more opportunities to mess up and that's terrifying. But if he tells them that, they're going to worry and start encouraging him to sing more but he doesn't _want to_. He just wants to dance.

The more he thinks about it the worse he feels, his face forming into a little frown. And the more he thinks, the more his hands itch to do something. At this point, he turns to Minghao. It's instinct by now to look for Minghao when he's feeling upset because he knows that Minghao will always help him.

Minghao's focus remains on Seungcheol- where Jun's should also be- but he does curl an arm around Junhui's shoulders, palm laying flat over the back of his neck. Jun lets out a little sigh at the familiar feeling, immediately perking up a bit. Minghao always seems to have that effect on him- Jun smiles at the side of his face.

He's just thinking that maybe he should start paying attention to what Seungcheol is saying now when his eyes catch on Minghao's earring. Well, it is actually, technically, Junhui's earring, a silver chain hanging from his ear lobe with a little cross at the bottom. Not only does it look devastatingly attractive on him, it's also swinging with every movement of Hansol's knee.

Things like this always tie his brain up in knots.

Trying to keep his hand steady, Junhui reaches for the little cross and traps it between his fingers, stroking them over the cold metal. He grins, lifting the chain and hooking it around the top of Minghao's ear, the cross now hidden. He smiles again- he's easily entertained.

He only stops fiddling when he realises that the room has fallen silent.

Junhui freezes, immediately terrified. He hates being put on the spot and now he's brought it on himself, he's going to get yelled at he knows it, Seungcheol's going to be so mad, he can't-

"Jun-ah?" Junhui's head snaps towards Seungcheol at the sound of his voice, trying his best to improve the situation. He searches for the anger in Seungcheol's eyes, expecting the worst, but he draws a blank. When he looks properly, he realises that Seungcheol is smiling at him.

"I'm sorry," Jun whispers anyway. He's confused. He's been messing around instead of focusing on what is a part of his job, and Seungcheol is- _happy? Are they about to make fun of him?_

"Bug, don't look so scared." Seungcheol replies, a chuckle in his voice. Junhui just gapes at him, eyes wide.

Minghao is the first one to notice his breaths getting a little shallow. He wraps his other arm around Jun's chest, smiling against his cheek and littering his skin with gentle kisses. Junhui relaxes, but he's still staring at their leader with something akin to fear in his eyes.

"Hey, no, Junnie. It's alright, I'm not mad at you." Seungcheol backtracks, realising that Jun's probably confused. He opens his arms and beckons Junhui over. "I promise, Jun-ah. Come here, to hyung." Junhui looks to Minghao for a little reassurance but he can't resist the promise of a hug from his hyung. He rounds the coffee table so that he's stood in front of Seungcheol who tugs Jun down onto his lap.

"You're so cute." Seungcheol coos, wrapping his arms around Junhui and pulling him close. Jun hooks his chin over Seungcheol's shoulder and smiles against his neck. Seungcheol's hugs are something special, so warm and comfortable. The perfect big brother cuddle. Junhui practically melts into his arms, all reservations fading.

Even knowing that there are eleven sets of eyes on him doesn't seem to faze him any more.

Seungcheol just holds him for a moment, trying to show the younger that he really isn't angry, everyone else looking on in part amusement, part adoration. Eventually, Seungcheol pulls back to peek down at Jun's face. "Are you alright, Junnie-bug? You just looked a little spaced out, is all."

Junhui grumbles a little and presses his face further into his hyung's shoulder, hiding himself away. "Just feel- awkward." Is how he responds, and only Seungcheol can hear him. Seungcheol hums, cupping the back of Jun's head in his hand and rocking him a little from side to side.

"I know. You've got nothing to be worried about, though, Junnie. We all love you. Okay?" Seungcheol's voice is quiet, bordering on a whisper, and it makes Jun feel safe. Like this conversation is only between the two of them and not the other eleven people in the room. He nods, content again. He suddenly doesn't understand how he ever believed that Seungcheol was angry with him.

Seungkwan seems to notice as well. "Hyung, you have such a soft spot for Junhui-hyung. You couldn't get annoyed with him if you tried." There's a flurry of agreement from the rest of the boys. Junhui grins but stays wrapped around his hyung.

Being one of the oldest, he doesn't often get to feel like this, like a proper little brother. Although he knows that the others will always protect him and look after him when he needs it, he spends a lot more of his time coddling the younger boys than being coddled himself. Sometimes it's nice to just be babied a little.

*

Junhui arrives at the studio later than everyone else today. He had a phone call scheduled with one of the producers in China that he's been working with and he'd stayed in the dorm to take it. He'd told the others he was happy to walk down to the studio by himself afterwards, only arriving about an hour late, instead of delaying them all.

It's cold outside because they're already halfway through winter, but Junhui doesn't bother with a coat or a scarf or any of that. He convinces himself that he'll be too warm for it after practice anyway, but the truth is that he just doesn't want to waste any more time.

Phone calls have never been his thing, especially important ones. They always stress him out, leaving him a little bit on edge. He'd rather get back to his members as quickly as possible than waste all that time wrapping up warm.

Junhui half jogs his way to the studio, the usual ten-minute walk only taking him five. He bursts into their practice room in a flurry of nervous energy and immediately searches for Minghao. Usually, a walk would do him good when he's not feeling his best, but now he just feels even more stressed out. But once he gets a hug, he'll be fine.

Minghao is on his way immediately, but Jeonghan gets to him first.

"Wen Junhui!" He scolds, taking Jun by the shoulders and shaking him lightly. "Please don't tell me you walked all the way here without a coat on!" Junhui lowers his head in shame which gives Jeonghan his answer.

"Junhui, it is freezing outside. You're so cold, you're going to make yourself sick." Jeonghan continues, the pitch of his voice rising higher and higher the longer he's speaking. He's gone to rubbing his hands up and down Jun's arms, trying to get the blood flowing through them again.

Honestly, Junhui doesn't really feel that cold any more, if he ignores how hard his body is shivering. But glancing down at his hands reminds him, his fingernails having an unmistakable tinge of blue to them. As soon as he notices this, he shoves his hands behind his back. Jeonghan will not be impressed.

Jeonghan is no fool, especially not when it comes to his kids, so he realises what Junhui is doing right away. _Obviously_. He scowls and tugs on Jun's elbows. Junhui smiles sheepishly as Jeonghan inspects him, almost literally gasping when he notices the state of his fingers.

"Someone get this silly boy a blanket," Jeonghan instructs to whoever is listening as he traps Jun's hands between his, blowing hot air onto his skin to defrost him.

He ends up wrapped in Mingyu's bug puffy coat and cuddled up in one of their napping blankets _and_ curled into Jeonghan's chest. "You little nuisance, you," Jeonghan grumbles against the top of his head, hands running up and down Junhui's back. "God, you make me so worried sometimes."

"I'm sorry, hyung. I didn't mean to upset you." Jeonghan hums. He still sounds a little bit annoyed but the strength with which he's holding Jun gives away that it's pure motherly instinct.

He loves his boys and he hates to see them in any sort of danger, especially when it's self-inflicted carelessness and especially when it could have been easily avoided. Junhui is tempted to tell him that it's not a big deal, that he feels fine, but he knows that that won't help anything.

"You've not upset me, baby, I just wish that you would take better care of yourself." Junhui sighs and buries himself further, pressing his face insistently against Jeonghan's neck. He hopes that his nose isn't too cold. Jeonghan immediately notices that there's something more going on. Of course he does, he always does. "Honey, why wouldn't you put a coat on?"

"I just- I just wanted to be _here already_." Junhui answers and Jeonghan hums in understanding. He runs a soothing hand through Jun's hair, scratching lightly at the back of his head.

"Your phone call wasn't good?" He asks, voice lilting up in that way that makes Jun feel so little and protected. He melts into it.

"It wasn't _bad_ it just wasn't- I don't like talking on the phone- makes me nervous." His stuttering only makes Jeonghan coddle him more, pulling him closer with an arm around his waist and pressing kisses against the side of his head. Jun ducks down so that he can curl around him easier.

"I'm proud of you for doing it on your own," Jeonghan says, and it's true. Jeonghan knows how hard it can be for Junhui to do the seemingly simplest of things- things that don't even faze the rest of them cause a whole lot of anxiety for him. But Jun always tries his best because he's brilliant and Jeonghan is constantly in awe of him.

"Why? I should be able to take a stupid phone call." Junhui replies though it's so quiet Jeonghan is convinced that he didn't actually want anyone to hear it.

"No. Nope. Don't start with that, baby, you're perfect. My perfect baby." Jeonghan cuts off that train of thought right away. He adores Wen Junhui and will not allow anyone to bad-mouth him, especially not Jun himself.

Junhui huffs out a breath of air against his hyung's neck, a cute little stubborn sound. Jeonghan just pets his hair. He will never indulge any form of self-deprecation, and he will not apologise for shutting down anyone who is partaking in it, even if it's for a joke. "No, you're doing so well."

At this point, Minghao finally steals Junhui from Jeonghan's arms to give him a kiss and a cuddle, unable to resist any longer.

*

Junhui always ends up sat next to Jisoo at fan-signs, whether they're ordered by age or otherwise, and Jun is always very happy about it. Jisoo is fun to play with because he tends to indulge Junhui's childish side. And all of the toys and snack that they are given at fan-signs serve to coax Jun's childish side out.

As the next fan approaches him, the very first thing that Junhui notices is the bottle of bubbles in their hand. His eyes zero in on them and he desperately hopes that they are for him. Junhui _loves_ bubbles. There's something so fun and fascinating about them and Jun just can't resist when a bottle is placed in front of him.

Which they are. The fan does give the bubbles to him and he is eternally grateful.

The next time he has a lapse of fans to talk to, Jun is on it. He grasps the bottle between his fingers and begins unscrewing the top, turning to grin at Jisoo every few seconds just to check whether he's noticed the _jackpot_ that Junhui has scored. Jisoo is pretty distracted by Hansol, who is sat on his other side.

Unperturbed, Jun gets the wand out and begins by blowing bubbles into the air right above his own head, watching them as they fall and trying to avoid actually getting any soap in his eyes. He can't help but giggle, for some reason amused and a lot more cheerful than he was just a few seconds earlier.

He winces when one pops directly on the end of his nose, scrunching up his face, and Wonwoo laughs at him. Junhui gives him a playful glare but he physically can't stop smiling. There's no way he could deny his immature nature when this is how he reacts to such a simple thing, but what can he say- they just make him happy.

Jun has to take a break from his playtime to actually do his job, another fan appearing in front of him with an album for him to sign. He does so, they talk for a second, and then Junhui unscrews the cap of the bubbles once more. He needs to get his fun in now before someone comes to steal them from him.

This is where he makes his mistake though. He wants Jisoo to play with him because Jisoo is fun and coos at him when he does something cute instead of calling him silly. But for some reason, he decides to blow a line of bubbles directly into the side of Jisoo's head and he knows as soon as he's done it that he shouldn't have.

Jisoo doesn't yell at him or raise a hand to swat at him, but Junhui can tell immediately from the look on his face that he is in trouble. Jisoo's head jerks to the side and he gives Jun the most scathing glare he's ever seen on the gentle boy's face. Junhui shrinks as Jisoo hisses, "why would you do that?"

"I'm sorry, hyung. I'm really-" Junhui tries to apologise but Jisoo is fixing a smile onto his face for the next fan that appears, leaning forward and blocking Junhui from his vision.

Jun takes a quick breath, lowering his eyes to the table and blinking rapidly as he closes up the bottle of bubbles and sets it down, trying to keep himself from crying. The burn of tears under his eyelids is strong but he can't do this right now. Everyone would just think of him as more of a kid than he's just proved himself to be.

He spends the rest of the fan-sign kicking himself, wondering why he ever thought that it would be a good idea to play around and have fun whilst he should have been working. Not only has he made his hyung angry, but there are probably going to be so many more comments after this asking why he's such a child and why he can't act his age.

He's usually pretty good at ignoring those types of comments in favour of actually wanting to enjoy himself sometimes, but he realises now that maybe he was being stupid, maybe they're right. He's supposed to be an adult, one of the eldest in the group, and yet he gets distracted so easily. It's embarrassing. He's embarrassing.

Junhui is good for the rest of the fan-sign, keeping quiet and talking to every fan that comes past and not smiling too big or making too many jokes. Any toys he is given are quickly passed back to their handlers and he _does not_ try to distract Jisoo again. When they leave the stage, Junhui leaves the bottle of bubbles on the table instead of slipping them in his pocket like he so desperately wants to.

They go back-stage to get collect their things and record some bits and pieces on the self-cams and Junhui avoids Jisoo the whole time. He's worried that he's going to get yelled at if Jisoo gets him on his own and so he destroys the possibility, trying to stay in the vicinity of other members _without being annoying_ , which is harder than he thought it would be.

He's used to draping himself all over people, grabbing whichever hand is in front of him, lying on top of whoever is lounging around. But he doesn't, because that's what children do and he's trying to be big and grown-up and professional. He lets Chan drape _him_ self across Junhui because surely that's allowed, Chan's like- a baby. A real one.

Jun knows that he should apologise, but Jisoo had looked so _angry_ and he's a bit of a coward in the face of conflict. He nearly jumps out of his skin when Jisoo slips into the seat next to him in the van, having expected Chan or Minghao to join him instead. He keeps his face to the window, staring out at the dreary night sky.

"Jun-ah," Jisoo says as he rests a hand on Junhui's shoulder, keeping his voice low as to not disturb any of the boys who might be trying to nap their journey away. Jun takes a breath to calm himself before turning towards the elder, looking up at him through his eyelashes.

"Hyung, I'm really sorry. I wasn't trying to be annoying, I swear. I just got carried away. I won't do it again, I promise, I'll try really hard to be better." He rambles out, trying to also keep a cap on the volume of his words. "I didn't mean to make you angry, I was just having fun, but I'm really sorry. I should have been better."

It's not hard for Jisoo to notice that Jun is getting worked up. Junhui can see that he's frowning, but he doesn't look angry any more, so he lets himself be drawn into a hug. Jisoo shushes him, humming against the top of his head and rocking him a little. Junhui tries not to melt into it but it's instinctive.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not angry." Jisoo tells him, and Jun makes a confused sound. It definitely looked like Jisoo was angry at the time. "I'm sorry I was harsh, I shouldn't have been. You were just playing, that's alright. You're allowed to play around at fan-signs, it's kind of the point, and besides that you're adorable." Junhui can't help but preen under his praise, grasping at the fabric of Jisoo's jacket happily.

"I was just a little bit stressed, and I shouldn't have been mean to you. I'm not angry, I promise." At this point, they both notice the silence in the van, eleven sets of ears obviously listening in on their conversation. It doesn't faze Jisoo but Jun feels his cheeks burn. Jisoo presses a kiss to the top of his head to settle him before pulling away.

Junhui glances up at his face, more than relieved to see the genuine smile stretching his lips. That's a far nicer expression on his hyung's face. Jisoo's smile grows when he pulls a familiar bottle out of the big pocket on his jacket and holds it out to Jun. "Peace offering?"

*

Soonyoung is sat at the kitchen table on his own. It's nine in the morning, they don't have to be in the studio until noon, but he's up and waiting for someone. Junhui, to be precise.

He had still been asleep when Soonyoung had gotten up to shower, but he knows that Jun set an alarm for quarter to nine. Yet still, that time has been and gone and Soonyoung is alone, fidgeting fingers tapping against the tabletop.

They'd made a plan two nights ago after Soonyoung had pulled Junhui into his bed- displacing a disgruntled Chan who had quickly wormed his way into Minghao's arms. He had whispered "we don't spend enough time together Jun-Jun," against the skin of his forehead and they'd agreed to get up early and have breakfast together, just the two of them.

The thing is, they do see each other every day. Without fail. They sleep in the same room, for heaven's sake, oftentimes in the same bed. The only caveat is that they're very rarely alone. Whenever they do get the time, the four of them usually jump on the opportunity to spend some quality time together, that or they split into their usual partners- Junhui and Minghao, Soonyoung and Chan.

Soonyoung doesn't seem to spend a great deal of time with _just_ Junhui.

The same can be said of Minghao, yet recently Soonyoung has found himself drawn to Minghao more and more, only leaving a Jun-shaped hole in his soul.

This morning was going to be the first time they'd been alone together in a good few weeks, despite the fact that there are still eleven other people in the dorm- they take what they can get. Soonyoung had planned all sorts, bought every kind of ingredient they could have needed to create a breakfast worthy of champions, hastily labelled with their names so that no one else could get their grubby hands on it.

But now it's nearly quarter past nine and he's still sat in the quiet kitchen by himself, and it doesn't feel good. Not wanting to let any more time go to waste, he jumps up from his chair and tumbles through the dorm with as much grace as he can at this hour.

Trying to keep in mind that Minghao and Chan are still sleeping (all wrapped up together- adorable) and probably want to stay that way, Soonyoung wakes Junhui up. "Junnie~" He says as a drawn-out whine, hopping up onto their bed. Jun is laying on his front, one leg hitched up by his waist, face pressed against a pillow, and now he's got a squirming Soonyoung on his back.

"Jun-Jun~" Soonyoung whines again, wiggling around until he can hook his chin over Jun's shoulder and press his face against his cheek, digging his nose almost painfully into Jun's skin. It's Jun's turn to whine, stretching an arm behind himself to try and tip Soonyoung off. "Junnie, what happened to breakfast? I was abandoned!"

At this, Jun sighs, rolling over so that Soonyoung finally falls off him. He gathers Soonyoung close as a consolation, pressing a kiss against the crown of his head. "Oh, Soonie, I'm so sorry. I meant to get up, I promise. I must have slept through my alarm." Soonyoung grumbles and tucks himself into Jun's chest, hands grasping at Jun's T-shirt. "What time is it?"

"Twenty past nine," Soonyoung responds, taking the opportunity to press a line of kisses across the length of Jun's collarbones. Jun sighs softly against the top of his head.

"We still have time," Junhui responds, curling a hand around the back of Soonyoung's neck to keep him close. Soonyoung smiles, lips curving against Jun's skin so that he can feel his smile even if he can't see it. "I still want to have breakfast with you." Soonyoung nods but makes no move to get up again. He's too comfy now, and Jun's neck is too tempting. He drags his kisses up the side of Junhui's throat.

"I miss you, Jun-Jun," Soonyoung whispers his confession into Jun's skin, like the vibrations might remould his veins so he thinks of Soonyoung whenever he takes a breath. "I want to be with you all the time." Jun chuckles a little at this, nuzzling against Soonyoung's impossibly soft hair.

"You are with me all the time, Soonyoungie." He replies, but he knows that it isn't what Soonyoung means. They all know just how possible it is to spend every hour of every day with someone only to never say a word to them, to never feel as if you're truly experiencing each other. It's sad and hollow and painful, but it happens.

"It's not enough." Junhui sighs, putting a stop to Soonyoung's work on his neck in favour of kissing him properly, hovering over the younger and pressing him into the pillow under his head. He caresses a hand across Soonyoung's cheek and nibbles on his lower lip.

"We have time." He repeats, and Soonyoung nods, chasing Jun's lips with his own until they meet again. He only breaks their kiss to press his cheek to Junhui's, lips by his ear so that he can whisper to him, his words for only Jun.

"I bought the fancy cheese."

*

As a general rule, Wonwoo doesn't like it when his stuff it messed with. He doesn't want anyone 'borrowing' his clothes without asking, or using any of his games without permission, he doesn't even want anyone cleaning up his space as a helping hand. His things are his things and he doesn't want anyone interfering with them.

It's not that he owns anything particularly special or valuable that isn't already basically communal, it's just that he's protective and he likes knowing that everything is where it should be. And the boys try their best to indulge him in this.

He's right, after all. They have no excuse to take his belongings without asking him first, even if some of the boys are more laid-back when it comes to that sort of thing. But sometimes there are exceptions.

Junhui is having a sad day. There's only a few of them actually in the house, the rest making use of their time off by going out and seeing people and doing things. Junhui doesn't like going out when they have time to themselves, so he's at the dorm with only Wonwoo and Jihoon to keep him company. But they're not even keeping him company.

Jihoon is fast asleep in the vocal unit bedroom and Wonwoo is camped out on the sofa with a book in his lap, both of them ignoring any distraction from their free day.

And Junhui is sad for some inexplicable reason. All he knows is that he had woken up alone, everyone else having already started their days, and he just felt _sad_. Immediately. It's not a feeling that he is unacquainted with- this indescribable sadness- but that doesn't mean that he's fond of it either.

He's been drifting around the dorm for a little while, only avoiding the two rooms his companions are occupying, not wanting to get in their way. He avoids his own room, too, because it feels weird to be in there alone. Everywhere feels weird when he's alone, but he ends up in the hip-hop room.

He knows that he shouldn't but he flops down onto Wonwoo's bed, immediately messing up the neatly arranged covers. He rolls onto his side and wraps his arms around his own middle, trying to bring himself some sort of comfort. His chest feels so empty that it aches, his heart wants him to cry and yet he has nothing to cry about so he's just left feeling uncomfortable.

Junhui is not one to complain about how he feels, but how he wishes he had someone to rant at right now, someone to hold him as he tries to put his troubles into words. And he _could_ do that, there are two people in the house currently who would probably listen to him if he asked them to. But he's not going to ask them to. Because it's their day off as well and they deserve to enjoy it, they don't need Junhui bringing the mood down.

Instead, he rolls over in Wonwoo's bed with a frustrated groan. He's about to bury his head under a pillow when he spots her.

Wonwoo is known for his collection of plushies. He always buys one when they visit a new city and he keeps them in a neat pile on the shelf beside his bed. They're another thing of his that no one is supposed to touch. At least, not without permission- it's not uncommon to find Mingyu dragging around the big stuffed monkey that Wonwoo found the first time they went to America.

The one Junhui has got his eye on is a tiny little cat, dark fur covering it's floppy body, pink nose peeking out at him. And he knows he shouldn't, but he's already betrayed Wonwoo's trust enough by now that he's reaching out for the kitten before he can second-guess himself.

Despite it being known that he essentially has the temperament of a little kid, Junhui doesn't actually own any plushies himself. He'd much prefer to wrap himself around a fluffy blanket or one of his members. But he's got to admit that pressing the little kitty up against his chest immediately makes him feel a little bit calmer.

Something about the soft fabric under his fingers and the ability to cradle something _small_ and _cute_ makes his head relax. He presses his nose against the little kitten's head and closes his eyes, forcing himself to get a bit of rest now that he's found something to ground him.

He doesn't quite fall asleep, but he is dozing. He's too far gone to be worried when he hears the door swing open, his brain working to slowly to put two and two together- it's probably Wonwoo and he's probably going to be annoyed. He's only startled awake at the disappointed call of his name.

"Junhui, you know how I feel about my bed. What are you doing?" Wonwoo says, crossing the room in moments to loom over Junhui. Jun blinks his eyes open and tries to wake himself up enough to come up with a coherent and convincing response. But all he can really do is look up at Wonwoo, cat plushie still tucked under his chin, and hope that he takes pity.

It seems like he's feeling in a lenient mood.

"Scoot over." He says, his voice softer now. Junhui does as he is told, pressing his back against the wall, the cold plaster feeling nice on his spine. Wonwoo lies down next to him, using a finger to brush his messy hair away from his eyes. His eyes flicker down to the kitty in Jun's arms and he smiles. "What's going on, huh?" He asks, and Jun sighs.

If Wonwoo is offering an ear, he's not going to refuse.

"I feel bad today." Is how he responds, chewing his lower lip as he watches Wonwoo's reaction. His eyebrows are the first thing to go, pinching in the middle immediately before his face catches up and forms a concerned frown.

"Are you ill?" Wonwoo asks him, subtly pressing the back of his hand against Jun's forehead, relieved that he doesn't feel any warmer than usual. Junhui shakes his head, cheek rubbing against the fabric of Wonwoo's pillowcase.

"Just- feel a bit sad." Wonwoo's face forms another familiar expression, Junhui thinks of it as a sad look of affection. He blinks slowly and gives Jun a small smile, only one corner of his mouth lifting. He lays a hand over one of Junhui's, the one that is gripping the body of the kitten. He traces a finger over Jun's knuckles until they relax.

He didn't even realise that he had tensed up.

"I know you don't like to worry people, but I'm your best friend, Jun-ah." Junhui nods immediately. Because it's true, Wonwoo _is_ his best friend. Never mind what Junhui has got going on with Minghao, Soonyoung, and Chan, and despite the relationship between Wonwoo and Mingyu- Junhui and Wonwoo will always be the best of mates. He's not going to cast any doubt over that for even a second.

"You can come to me when you're upset, Jun. You know this." Wonwoo continues. When Junhui makes no move to defend himself, he carries on. "I'm not going to rant at you. I'm going to assume that taking over my bed was equivalent to you actually asking for some comfort." It could be an accusation, but his bottom lip twitches in that tell-tale way that he's joking. Junhui smiles.

"You're the best, Wonwoo. I'm sorry I don't tell you that very often." Wonwoo shrugs- well, as much as he can when he's lying on one of his shoulders- as if to say, _don't worry about it_. They know how much they mean to each other, how much they've always meant to each other.

"You're stubborn. I know this. Now let me cuddle you." Wonwoo shuffles closer and Jun rolls against his chest. Wonwoo rests his chin on the top of Jun's head, the plushie pressed into the small space between their chests. Jun extracts one hand from the little animal in order to hook an arm around Wonwoo's waist. Wonwoo kisses the top of Jun's head. "You can keep her, if you want."

Junhui hums happily, pressing his lips against the dip of Wonwoo's throat as if he was going to kiss him but then decided to take a rest halfway through. That could actually be the truth, honestly. "Nah. It's more fun to steal things from you." Wonwoo swats the back of his head so lightly he barely feels it, but they both giggle, pressing closer into each other's arms.

Jun smiles. This is what he needed.

*

"Nope, we need to run that again." Jihoon's frustrated voice filters through his headphones, and Junhui feels his body deflate. "It needs to be higher, Jun. Copy exactly what I sang." He's been in here for nearly an hour already, and he just wants to go home. But he mumbles an agreement anyway.

Sometimes recording goes really well, it feels great and he's out of the booth in minutes. Other times, it takes days upon days of re-recording until they finally get something half-decent, and even then Jun isn't satisfied.

Junhui is on his third and final day of trying to get this one section right, but he just can't do it. Whatever Jihoon wants him to sound like, his voice won't comply. He just can't do it. And for some reason, Jihoon is still insisting, forcing him to sing the same line again and again and again and it's making his head spin.

He just wants to go home. But he can't.

He knows that he has to get this done, he _has to_. This is his job. It's not just about him any more, this is for their album, for the team, and he can't let them down. It feels like he's letting them down without even trying.

Jihoon runs the track again, a familiar four-beat meeting his ears, the four beats that give him his cue, the four beats that are making him feel a little sick. The sound is gone before Jun even realises that he'd forgotten to actually sing- you know, the whole point of this grating exercise.

"Junhui?" Jihoon calls, and Jun gets the feeling that it wasn't the first attempt to get his attention. He doesn't feel like responding, so he doesn't. "Jun?" His ears feel like they might actually start bleeding so he slips the headphones off. He knows that he's being childish, that he should just stay and get this done, but he's really in danger of going categorically insane.

Jihoon has still got his hand pressed down on the button that allows him to speak into the booth when Junhui slips out of it, lowering his head as he shuffles around Jihoon's chair and towards the door. "Are you okay?" Jihoon asks as he leaves the room.

He doesn't get far- he feels too guilty to actually abandon Jihoon- but he just had to get out of that room. He lowers himself onto the carpet and curls up against the wall, arms wrapped around his own calves, face hidden between his knees. His fingers grasp at his sweats, worrying the fabric back and forth as he tries to keep his panic at bay.

It's that empty, lonely feeling of defeat that he just can't shake. That hollow realisation that he just isn't good enough and everyone knows it.

He hears Jihoon's sigh before he even registers that the studio door hadn't shut behind him. He doesn't look up, though. He doesn't want anyone to see him, he's too ashamed. He's embarrassed that he can't do the one thing he's supposed to be good at. He wants to go home.

"Junhui, it's alright," Jihoon tells him, settling beside Jun on the floor. A hand rests on Junhui's shoulder but he shakes it off. He doesn't deserve comfort, especially not from the one person who is suffering because of him.

He has extended Jihoon's workday by far too many hours already, severely reducing the amount of time he actually has left to compile the song, and if it's late getting to their manager, Jihoon is the one who will be scolded. Jun is ruining everything.

"I can't do it." Junhui eventually mumbles, feeling as though he owes Jihoon _something_.

"Of course you can, Jun. Just a few more takes, you're nearly there." Jihoon tries to reassure him, but Jun can hear the frustration and exhaustion in his voice. He knows what he's done to their poor, already over-worked producer, and he refuses to do it any longer.

"No. I can't do it. I'll never be able to do it." Junhui insists, still hiding his face away. "I don't want it. Give it to someone else. Seokmin will get it first try, god you already know it perfectly. I don't want to do it." Junhui feels the weight of Jihoon's frown in the air, and it makes his lungs hurt.

"Jun, no-" Jihoon starts, but Jun cuts him off. He finally looks up, startling at the sudden draft of cold air on his flushed cheeks. Jihoon looks startled as well and Jun looks away, scrambling to his feet.

"I'll go and fetch Seokmin, and I'll make you some coffee, or I can just stay out of your way, you probably don't want me around. I'll just get Seokmin, he'll do it and then you can actually finish the song and if manager-nim yells at you just tell him that it was me, that it's my fault-" His words are coming out faster than his brain is working, his tongue getting knotted up around syllables that suddenly sound so unfamiliar.

He backs away from Jihoon, heading towards the front of the building so that he can run back to the dorms. Seokmin will be happy to help, he always is. Jihoon probably enjoys working with him so much more than with Jun, and his voice is ten times better. Seokmin should have taken all of Junhui's lines in the first place, that would have been easier.

Junhui doesn't realise that he's still talking until a hand presses over his mouth to shut him up. He hadn't even noticed that Jihoon had gotten up and was following him.

Jun melts right away, going quiet and shrinking in on himself, not wanting to make any more trouble. He whispers an apology into Jihoon's palm and Jihoon makes a frustrated sound. "Junhui, could you just shut up for a second and let me talk to you."

This is when the tears start. Junhui hates getting yelled at, even if he knows that he deserves it, and even if he knows that Jihoon only ever yells at him when he's tired. He doesn't even yell at Junhui as a joke.

Jihoon's hand is still on his face, though it's now less of a silencer and more of a caress, and it's getting wet. Junhui presses his eyes shut and sniffles, feeling totally and utterly pathetic. Junhui wants to apologise again, to ask what he can do to make everything better, but his throat is clogged by his sadness.

"Come on, come sit down with me," Jihoon says, his voice softer now, but still just as tired. Jihoon takes his hand and leads him back down the corridor, letting Jun back into his studio and turning the big light on, which almost never happens. It sets Junhui at ease, though, releases a bit of the pressure on his head.

Jihoon pushes him down onto the sofa and sits next to him, hooking an arm around Jun's neck and guiding his head to rest on the shorter boy's shoulder. They sit in silence for a moment, Jihoon's hand drifting across the back of Jun's head until he can't stand it any more.

"I'm really sorry, Hoonie. I really tried but I just- I just can't do it. And I'm sorry." Junhui says. Now that his initial emotions have dulled down a bit, he feels relieved. He remembers that Jihoon _probably_ still likes him as a friend.

"I'm sorry for putting too much pressure on you. This final stretch is always stressful, but I shouldn't be taking it out on you." Junhui tries to speak up, to argue, but Jihoon shushes him, a gentle hum against his temple. "No. Stop trying to make out like everything's your fault. It isn't."

Junhui sighs, hooking a hand around one of Jihoon's legs for something to hang on to. Jihoon tugs him closer. He must be exhausted if he's comfortable with this amount of affection. Only sleep-deprivation turns their Jihoon into a cuddler. The press of Jihoon's nose against his forehead tells Junhui that this isn't all out of pity.

"Listen. I'm going to lower it a little bit, and we're going to sing it together. I want your voice on this, Junhui. It's your part. But if you don't feel like you can do it alone, you don't have to."

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of a random collection of stuff with no logical order but i hope that it somewhat makes sense. also it amuses me that this was literally the first request i got and yet i only just wrote it.
> 
> thanks for reading <3
> 
> [my tumblr](https://hattieie.tumblr.com)
> 
> requested by [JessicaIcePrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaIcePrincess/pseuds/JessicaIcePrincess)


End file.
